Heroes Collide
by mah29732
Summary: The most powerful villains gather to conspire their latest schemes. At the same time, the Nicktoons team employs the Tennysons?
1. The Most Powerful Villains

Heroes Collide

Chapter 1: The Most Powerful Villains

It was a dark room with four figures sitting on chairs opposite to each other and a table right in the center of it.

"Our last plan failed quite miserably don't you think" said one of the figures as it got up from its chair.

"Of course our plan failed you dolt!" cried a tiny figure as it leaped onto the table, "Those four beat us to the pulp!"

"I think we'll enjoy a few new additions to our Syndicate" said a third figure.

"A most excellent idea, just as what I was going to say" said the fourth figure.

"No you didn't" said the first figure, "you never do."

"I said I was going to think that out" as the fourth figure reveals to be the notorious Professor Finbarr Calamitous as he slammed his fist on the table.

"We shouldn't really keep our guests waiting" said the first figure who revealed to be Vlad Plasmius as he came out in the open.

"Yes" said the second tiny figure who revealed himself to be Plankton, "let's just get this over with so that we can rule the world."

"Fine, fine" said the third figure who revealed to be Denzel Crocker as the scene switches over to an empty section of the room as the lights went on, Mawgu along with Dr. Animo and what seems like some sort of alien in a tube healing him, "I present you Mawgu, Dr. Animo and Vilgax."

"It's about time you four finally stopped bickering against each other" said Dr. Animo as he began to approach the table.

"Yes, it was quite annoying for us to hear it" said Mawgu.

"Same here" added Vilgax.

"So we're going to add these three people to our Syndicate?" asked Plankton.

"Of course we are" replied Crocker, "I think they'll provide us with the right planning into destroying our nemesis's, Timmy, Jimmy, Spongebob and this Danny Phantom."

"But we're not just here to help you with defeating your nemesis's, but our own nemesis's known as the Tennysons" added Dr. Animo, "that's why Mawgu over here managed to help recover what was left of Vilgax."

"Yes" said Vilgax, "and with Dr. Animo's help, I'll be able to regenerate my entire body. I think this alliance can benefit all of us."

"So what sort of plan do you have in mind?" asked Professor Calamitous.

"I think I can stir up some trouble to give us time to think of an even grander plan" replied Mawgu as he gave an evil smirk.

Several hours later, the scene switches back to a desert highway where Grandpa Max was driving the trailer to their destination.

"Grandpa, are we there yet?" asked Gwen, "This heat is killing me."

"Yea, tell me about it" replied Ben.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's only about 40 more miles" said Grandpa Max as he passed by a sign that said that amount of miles.

"But you said that a few hours ago" complained Ben.

"Well, excuse me" said Grandpa Max as he turned back toward his grandson, "I don't have a turbo rocket jet or anything like that that'll get us there faster. I'm not some ultra-mega smart genius. Plus, I don't want to waste the barriers on this trailer."

"Ah, come on grandpa" said Ben, "you can use whatever advance technology you have on this thing."

"Sorry, but the answer is still no" said Grandpa Max.

But as Ben was about to make another excuse why his grandpa should pull out the advance technology on the trailer to make it go faster, a portal out of nowhere opened up and before Grandpa Max could realize what was going on and stop the trailer, the trailer went right through the portal. Suddenly before the Tennysons' eyes, they entered in what seemed like an entire different world to them.

"Grandpa, this is weird" said Gwen as she notice that they were floating through what seemed like space and time, "and believe me, we have been through a lot that isn't considered normal. But now I consider those weird things normal!"

"I think we should brace for impact!" cried Grandpa Max to his two grandchildren.

As the trailer entered the portal, it came out through the other side and crashed through several boxes along with several figures running away from the scene. As the smoke began to clear up, the Tennysons awoke from their ordeal and notice that the trailer was quite wrecked.

"This sure isn't good" said Grandpa Max as he was trying to start the trailer.

"What the heck was that?" asked Ben as he was getting up and shacking himself off, then he began to notice that his body was different that it was before it was more bulge than before as if the world were a 3D world, "This is just really weird, it's like we're in some sort of different kind of universe."

"You're telling me" said Gwen as she was noticing a new look on her body.

"It worked!" shouted one of the figures who was coming toward the trailer as it was revealed to be some sort of boy with a large head and some nuclear symbol on the t-shirt.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" asked Grandpa Max as he stepped out of the trailer.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron" replied the boy to Grandpa Max, "I brought you and your two grandchildren here to help us."

"Help you with what?" asked Ben as he and Gwen stepped out of the trailer.

"Say, Tennysons, long time no see" replied a familiar voice as the Tennysons soon recognized it was the voice of Danny Phantom as he appeared right in front of them.

"I see you have already met Danny before" said Jimmy.

"Yes, we most certainly have" said Grandpa Max, "who else is there behind you?"

"That's a neat watch" said some sort of starfish-like character as he came toward the Tennysons and observed Ben's watch and then showed Ben his drawn on watch, "wish was mine was like that."

"That's Patrick Star" said Jimmy and then he steps aside, "and this is Timmy and Spongebob."

"Hi, I like your watch" said Spongebob and then he began to make his usual annoying giggle.

"This sure is going to be annoying" whispered Gwen to Grandpa Max and Ben.

"Well" said Grandpa Max as he attempted to get pass Spongebob's usual giggle, "what's the trouble if you had to get us out of our own universe?"

"Well, a villain known as Mawgu has resurfaced" replied Jimmy, "he is trying to cause even more havoc than usual."

"Well, just show us where this fellow Mawgu really is" said Grandpa Max.

"We have detected that he is causing some trouble in the Retroville power plant" said Jimmy, "we suspect that he is trying to us that to generate power."

"Well, it seems like these people need to know how someone like Ben Tennyson handles this" said Ben as he switched his Omnitrix XLR8, "time to go hero!"

"Ben, wait!" cried Grandpa Max.

But before Grandpa Max could persuade his grandson to do otherwise, Ben changed himself into XLR8.

"Hey, I look good in 3D" said XLR8 as he looked at his reflection in a mirror, "time to head and show this Mawgu what a real hero is all about."

"Ben, can you just wait a second" said Grandpa Max.

"Sorry grandpa, Gwen, but I gotta run" said Ben as he sped off toward the power plant.

"This certainly isn't good" said Jimmy.

"You can say that again" added Gwen.


	2. Do I Need You?

Chapter 2: Do I Need You?

Ben as XLR8 raced toward the main power plant in Retroville where Mawgu was quite busy along with his henchmen of stealing the ooze from the plant along with draining its power in the process.

"This is just too easy" said Mawgu as he began to laugh as his henchmen began teleporting the ooze onto some carts and began to carry it out into what looked like a portal of some sort, "this should be plenty to recharge my power that was lost in fighting those people on Volcano Island."

While Mawgu began to make his malevolent laughter, Ben had just raced right toward the front of the power plant and was about to enter it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, remember me?" asked a girl's voice.

As Ben still as XLR8 turned around, he noticed Danielle in her ghost mode along with four other kids. One was a black hair girl, the other, blonde girl, a nerdish cubby boy and a boy who was putting some sort of action figure in his pocket.

"Great, it's you" sighed Ben, "I don't have time for this. Who are these people that are with you?"

"I'm Cindy" replied the blonde girl, "and this is Libby, Carl and Sheen. We're here to help you defeat Mawgu with our N-Men powers that we brought."

"Look, I hate to break it to you five" said Ben, "but I have been a veteran at being a hero, and you don't want to stand in my way."

"Look dinosaur boy" said Cindy, "Jimmy told us to track you down so that we can help you take down Mawgu."

"I don't need your help" said Ben as he as XLR8 raced off into the power plant.

"You people get your N-Men powers ready" said Danielle, "I'll follow him."

"Sure, you do that" said Sheen then he whispered over to the others as Danielle left the scene, "come on, let's get the heck out of here."

"Get back here" demanded Libby as she grabbed Sheen before he got to leave the scene.

As Ben began racing throughout the power plant to find this Mawgu character, he ran into several large purple gorilla-like grunts who were carrying some sort of ooze in barrels or carts away from the scene.

"This is what I am up against?" asked Ben, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Ben raced toward the gorilla-like grunts and gave them each quick jabs sending the ooze that they were carrying onto the floor. The gorilla-like grunts then began to chase Ben, but Ben sped right by them knocking them down to the ground.

"This is just too easy" said Ben as he notice how the gorilla-like grunts were trying to struggle just to get up.

"Oh really, do you really think it's that easy my boy?" asked a familiar voice.

As Ben looked up he notice it was Dr. Animo who was on top of a platform with his Animopher device.

"Looks like Mawgu's people could use some of mine help" said Dr. Animo then he notice a few rats nearby Ben, "looks like it's lunch time for you rats."

Dr. Animo then uses his device which mutants the three rats nearby into large mutant rats with glowing red eyes.

"Now" said Dr. Animo to Mawgu's gorilla-like grunts, "as for you people, get that ooze and let's get out of here quickly."

"This isn't good" said Ben as he was being cornered by the three large mutant rats.

Ben attempted to race pass toward the three large rats as XLR8, but one of the large tails swung and struck Ben, sending him crashing into several empty barrels. Danielle then suddenly appeared to give him a helping hand.

"Need any help?" asked Danielle as she notice Ben was struggling to get out of a barrel.

"I can handle this on my own" replied Ben.

"Looks like you could use some help" said Danielle as she notice that Ben's Omnitrix was going red.

"Nooo!!!" cried Ben as he turned back into his normal human self.

Suddenly one of the three large mutant rats began making its way toward Ben and Danielle.

"I think I can handle this" said Danielle as she fired her ghost beam at the mutant rat, but all that did was nothing, "this sure isn't good."

"I thought you were going to help me" said Ben as he got himself out of the barrel he was stuck.

"I am" said Danielle as she took an empty barrel and threw it at the mutant rat that was coming toward them.

As the mutant rat recovered from the attack, the mutant rat was quite angry at Danielle in particular.

"This sure isn't good" said Ben.

Before the mutant rat could do anything to Danielle or Ben, a strange shockwave came out of nowhere and knocked the rat across the floor and right toward the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"Who could have done that?" asked Ben as he turned around, he notice it was Carl who was waving his hand then Ben turns to Danielle, "How did he manage to do that?"

"Hello, he has the N-Men powers?" replied Danielle, "Cindy told me all about it."

As Carl continued to wave his hand to Ben and Danielle, another large mutant rat was about to charge toward Carl, but suddenly Cindy literally came flying in giving the large mutant rat a good punch sending him crashing toward the first large rat that was trying to recover from the attack by Carl. As Cindy felt that she was quite victorious in defeating that large mutant rat, the third mutant rat was racing toward her trying to claw her down, but Sheen who was using his N-Men power began to circle around the large mutant rat. The mutant rat attempted to pin Sheen down to the ground, but Sheen managed to dodge the rat's claws. Finally Libby used her powers and formed an invisible shield around the three large mutant rats. She then took the three and placed them back into the ooze where they emerged as normal rats.

"That was close" said Danielle.

"I think someone owes us an apology" said Cindy as she glared toward Ben.

"Who me?" asked Ben, "I could have handled Dr. Animo's mutant rats myself."

"If it wasn't for that watch of yours that went red" added Danielle, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

"So it's my fault now?" asked Ben.

Before Ben could argue even further with Danielle and the others, Grandpa Max and Gwen had arrived on the scene with Jimmy followed close behind by Danny, Patrick, Spongebob and Timmy.

"Ben, are you okay?" asked Grandpa Max as he got out of the hovercraft.

"I could have handled this all by myself" replied Ben, "I could have handled Dr. Animo and his mutant rats."

"Dr. Animo was here?" asked Gwen as she stepped out of the hovercraft.

"Whose Dr. Animo?" asked Spongebob as he followed Gwen.

"I don't know" replied Patrick as he followed Spongebob, "maybe he's that guy on television who loves hunting crocks."

"This is certainly serious if you happen to have brought us from our universe to yours" said Grandpa Max as he turned to Jimmy, "it seems like Dr. Animo has joined forces with the villain you faced before."

"Most certainly" said Jimmy, "I have been suspecting something is quite fishy going on with the Syndicate. We haven't heard any activity from any of our main villains until today along with receiving some rumors of three new recruits. I think this Dr. Animo might be one of the new recruits along with Mawgu."

"So where do you think the Syndicate forces would strike next?" asked Timmy as he got out of the hovercraft.

"Not sure" replied Jimmy, "even as a genius such as myself, I am unable to determine where they could strike."

"Can we do something about Ben's stupid watch?" asked Cindy then she pointed to the three rats that were cleaning themselves off from the ooze that turned them back to normal, "It's what gave this Dr. Animo the right ammo to become large mutants."

"Hmm, let me take a look at that watch of yours" said Jimmy as he grabbed Ben's wrist.

"It's called the Omnitrix" said Ben.

"Hmm, I have been doing some study on alien technology recently" said Jimmy, "I think we can amplify your Omnitrix so that you'll be able to switch to whatever alien you wish without turning back to your human self."

"Let's hope you're no inconvenience like that he was" said Cindy as everybody were leaving the scene to head back to the lab.


	3. Amplifying the Omnitrix

Chapter 3: Amplifying the Omnitrix

As everybody managed to make their way back to Jimmy Neutron's lab, Jimmy was quite busy with some sort of device which he was attaching to Ben's Omnitrix.

"Can you be a bit careful?" asked Ben.

"Sorry" replied Jimmy, "but I'm trying to make sure your Omnitrix won't go in the red."

"I would rather that even a genius like you not fool around with something as advance as the Omnitrix" said Grandpa Max.

"Last time Ben tried to fool around with it, some weird, weird stuff happen" added Gwen.

"Thanks for the reminder" sighed Ben.

"Don't worry, I promise this won't happen" said Jimmy as he was just about finished placing the final touches on amplifying the Omnitrix.

"With Neutron messing with your Omnitrix" said Cindy, "I think there is a high chance of that probability."

"Can we please quit this sort of stuff?" asked Jimmy as he was just about finished.

"I don't think it might be time to argue" said Danny as he came into the scene.

"Why is that?" asked Cindy.

"There's something wrong with Bikini Bottom" replied Danny.

"Goddard" said Jimmy as he turned to his mechanical dog, "turn on the computer screen."

Goddard barked and obeyed his master as he switched on the computer screen revealing to be Bikini Bottom on fire along with the citizens of Bikini Bottom running in terror.

"Hey, don't they always end up doing that whenever Spongebob tries get his driver's license?" asked Patrick.

"Ex nay on the driving aye" whispered Spongebob.

Suddenly an image of Sandy Cheeks and Squidward appeared on the screen.

"Sandy, what's going on down there?" asked Jimmy.

"The citizens of Bikini Bottom are being transformed into hideous monsters!" cried Sandy, "And I can't fight them alone."

"Don't worry Sandy" said Jimmy as he was at his dimensional portal invention, "I'm setting coordinates now."

Meanwhile, back at Bikini Bottom, Dr. Animo who was in some sort of suit along with Plankton were having the time of their lives seeing the citizens of Bikini Bottom flee in terror. At the same time, Dr. Animo used his Animo Morpher to change the citizens into hideous mutants.

"Now this certainly would be F.U.N.!" shouted Plankton as he was controlling a large mech watching all the citizens flee in panic and terror.

"I think it's time that you do your job" said Dr. Animo as he turned around to Plankton, "you know what your job is. Find the pool of life and extract some of it into your mech."

"Will do" said Plankton as he head off.

As Dr. Animo continued his rampage throughout Bikini Bottom, turning everyone he saw into hideous mutants to be his servants, he notice that he was not alone as he turned around, he notice the Tennysons along with their allies standing right behind them.

"Well, well, well" said Dr. Animo as he turned around, "if it isn't my nemesis's the Tennysons. Just who the heck are those people standing behind you. And how can you people breath underwater is my curiosity."

"Air gum" replied a boy with a nuclear symbol t-shirt.

"And you might be?" asked Dr. Animo.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron and me and my friends are going to stop you from turning the good folk of Bikini Bottom into your mindless hideous slaves" replied Jimmy.

"That's a good one!" laughed Dr. Animo, "The only one who has actual superpowers might be Ben over here and maybe a few of you. But I hate to break it to you people, but your outnumbered from 1 to 100. So what do you say to that?"

"I say it's time to go hero" replied Ben as he switched his Omnitrix to Rip Jaw and transformed into the aquatic alien.

"N-Men, attack!" ordered Cindy.

Both Rip Jaw along with the N-Men crew raced toward Dr. Animo who was quite shocked to see this happening. But the evil doctor remind confidant and signaled some mutant Bikini Bottom citizens to come to his aid.

"They want a fight?" asked Dr. Animo to the mutated citizens, "Then give them one!"

As Cindy came flying toward Dr. Animo about to give him a good punch, a large crab arm grabbed her which was Larry the Lobster who had been mutated. Cindy was then thrown against Sheen and Carl who were trying to come to her aid.

"This is just too easy" laughed Dr. Animo as he began to leave the scene.

"Dr. Animo is getting away" said Ben as Rip Jaw.

"I think we got bigger problems right now" said Danny as he along with Danielle joined the fight and began firing ghost beams at the mutated citizens of Bikini Bottom.

"Uh, Patrick" said Spongebob as he and his buddy were cowering behind Grandpa Max, "should we get in and help?"

"I'm not sure there is much to add" replied Patrick.

"You two are such chickens" said Timmy then he turns to Cosmo and Wanda, "guys, poof me into my Cleft uniform so that I can help them out."

"Will do sport" said Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed their godchild into the Cleft uniform.

"Time to spring into action" said Timmy as he joined the fight.

"Say, how did you change into your costume so quickly?" asked Ben who was giving the mutated version of Don the Whale a good punch sending him crashing against a dumpster.

"I don't ask about your secrets" replied Timmy.

"Sorry" said Ben.

"Less talking more fighting" said Danielle as she managed to get in between the two and fire a ghost beam at an oncoming mutant fish who was charging at them, sending it crashing right into the mutated Don the Whale who was attempting to recover from the attack.

While everybody were trying to ward off the mutant citizens of Bikini Bottom, Plankton had an easy time extracting some of the microbes of the pool of life into his mech when Dr. Animo arrived on the scene.

"Ah, I see you are just about finished with your work are you not?" asked Dr. Animo.

"Oh most certainly" replied Plankton, "but you know, I would have loved to grab Mr. Krabs' secret formula of the Krabby Patties while we were causing all sorts of chaos."

"I hope you don't mean this" said Dr. Animo as he handed a piece of paper over to Plankton, "picked it up right after I transformed Mr. Krabs into one of my mutants."

"This is just what I need" said Plankton as he gave an evil smile on the ingredients of the Krabby Patty.

"Well, it looks like you're just about done anyway" said Dr. Animo then he pressed some sort of button on his suit and a portal from nowhere on an empty area opened up, "come on, we shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Oh, we shouldn't keep them waiting" said Plankton as both of them began to make their evil laughter as they exited the scene.

While the two villains were enjoying their victory over their nemeses, their nemeses were quite busy trying to clean up the mess they had caused. As each of the mutant citizens of Bikini Bottom had fallen unconscious one by one, Jimmy had Timmy use his two "fairy programs", Cosmo and Wanda to transform the citizens of Bikini Bottom back to their original selves.

"My head hurts" said Don the whale as he recovered, "what the heck happen?"

"Do you remember what happen here?" asked Libby.

"No, not really" replied Don, "all I remember was this horrible evil laughter and the next minute I was a sleep. Dreaming that I was fighting you people as some sort of mutated monster version of myself."

"Same here" added Larry the lobster.

"Dr. Animo must have done this to you people" said Ben who was still Rip Jaw.

"I don't know who the heck is that" said Mr. Krabs, "but whoever he is, he certainly ruined my business and transformed all of my customers including myself into hideous monsters."

"Do you know who else was involved with this Dr. Animo?" asked Jimmy.

"Well, I do know for some reason Plankton was with that fellow" replied Mr. Krabs, "and he wasn't interested in my secret formula."

"Do you still have it Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob.

"Of course me boy" replied Mr. Krabs as he was trying to feel the pockets of his pants, "wait, it was here a few minutes ago, I swear. That Dr. Animo must have took my secret formula when I was transformed into one of those hideous monsters!"

"So what reason could Dr. Animo be in Bikini Bottom for?" asked Grandpa Max, "This is certainly most confusing for me, and I have been around weird places before and situations I could easily get out of as my days as a Plumber."

"I know what he was looking for" replied a familiar voice to Spongebob and Patrick.

As everybody turned around, they notice Sandy Cheeks along with Squidward.

"We have received information that this Dr. Animo was after a source known as the pool of life" said Sandy.

"Of course, the pool of life" said Jimmy, "the sea is the obvious origin of life on this planet. I might understand why this Dr. Animo might want to acquire such things like that, but why would someone like Plankton be involved?"

But it would soon appear that Jimmy along with everybody else would soon get their answers as Dr. Animo and Plankton had arrived in the secret lair of the Syndicate thanks to Mawgu's powers of enabling them to provide a cover.

"Excellent" said Crocker as he notice they had returned with the microbes and Plankton handed it over to Crocker, "you have done well."

"Good to see that you have accomplished your mission" said Vilgax who was still in his healing tube, "Mr. Crocker, be so kind if you place the tube of microbes from the pool of life into my healing tube?"

"Certainly" replied Crocker as he placed the tube in a slot.

"Ah, I can feel my body returning to whole once more" said Vilgax as members of the Syndicate notice that Vilgax was regenerating his lost limbs.

"So what else do you have in mind?" asked Vlad.

"I need some magical assistance to my predicament" said Vilgax as he began to make an evil laugh as the scene was ending.


	4. Jorgen's Wand

Chapter 4: Jorgen's Wand

Back at the secret hideout of the Syndicate, Crocker among other members of the Syndicate were quite curious to know why Vilgax would be quite interested.

"I'm curious to know our main target in Fairy World if you want magical assistance to your predicament?" asked Crocker.

"The reason Dr. Animo along with Mawgu brought me here to the Syndicate was to regenerate myself back to full strength" replied Vilgax, "the fairies you target are often too weak to regenerate my entire strength. Do you know of such a fairy you have been monitoring?"

"Well, there is this Jorgen Von Strangle fellow" replied Professor Calamitous, "I sort of had a run in with him before old Mawgu here freed me from my jar cell and changed me back to normal."

"I see" said Vilgax, "such a powerful fairy such as Jorgen must have a very, very powerful source of power I can utilize to my advantage."

"So who is going to head to Fairy World?" asked Vlad.

"I want you and Mr. Crocker over here to do the job" replied Vilgax, "Mawgu, prepare the portal for them."

"Will do" said Mawgu as he used his powers to form a portal to Fairy World, "do not fail us."

Meanwhile, back at Jimmy's lab, everybody was just settling down from cleaning up the mess at Bikini Bottom.

"My back aches" said Danny as he began to stretch.

"Ditto" said Danielle as she was also stretching her muscles.

"I just can't believe Mr. Krabs could lose the secret formula for the Krabby Patties like that" said Spongebob.

"Yea, that sweaty guy is certainly going to lose his business" added Patrick.

"So where do you think the Syndicate's new hideout could be?" asked Grandpa Max to Jimmy.

"I'm not sure" replied Jimmy, "after that attack on Bikini Bottom by a Syndicate operative known as Plankton, along with the villain you Tennysons face-Dr. Animo, I have placed the other universes our friends are from on high alert."

"Where do you suppose this Syndicate can hit next?" asked Gwen.

Gwen spoke too soon as the computer screen suddenly turned with Jorgen Von Strangles' face on the computer screen.

"Jorgen, we didn't expect to hear from you" said Wanda.

"That's because Fairy World is under attack" said Jorgen, "I have sent out an alert to all fairies outside of Fairy World to come and defend it, and I need you two to come back and help me."

"Don't worry Jorgen, we're sending a few of us over" said Jimmy.

"Good" said Jorgen, "the two perpetrators of the attack on Fairy World are known as Vlad Plasmius and Denziel Crocker, the insane fairy hunter. They have been using butterfly nets as weapons to render us helpless."

"Well, we certainly need to hurry then" said Jimmy as he fired up his dimensional portal invention.

As both Vlad and Crocker were having the time of their lives tormenting the various fairies who were attempting to stop them with mere butterfly nets, they both eyed on Jorgen Von Strangle who was doing his best to ward them off with his large wand.

"You may have been able to subdue all of those puny fairies, but I am still standing" said Jorgen.

"Hey, we have feelings" complained Binky who was subdued by a butterfly net.

"Who cares" said Jorgen.

"Now Jorgen" said Crocker as he got out a big butterfly net, "it's time that you end up like that little pathetic fairy you love to crush. Vlad, be my guest into subduing Jorgen."

"Certainly" said Vlad as he split himself into four versions of himself.

As Vlad and his clones launched their attack on Jorgen who used his wand to attempt to blast the clones away, the Tennysons along with Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby and Timmy and his fairies to Fairy World, they notice how many fairies were subdued by butterfly nets.

"We have to help them get out of those nets" said Cindy as she ordered Carl, Sheen and Libby to help get the nets off the fairies.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Wanda to one of the fairies who was recovering from being subdued.

"I'm not sure" replied the fairy, "we were attacked by members of the Syndicate is all I can remember."

"They must be after Jorgen's wand" said Timmy, "you know how powerful someone like him really is."

"Then it seems like we need to find him and we'll find those members of this Syndicate" said Grandpa Max.

"Leave that to me grandpa" said Ben as he switched his Omnitrix to Heatblast and began to change into the alien, "looks like the most powerful guy around these parts can use some additional fire power."

"Oh great, not again" sighed Cindy as Ben flew off using Heatblast's powers to go find and aid Jorgen.

"Tell me about it" said Gwen, "this happens all the time with him."

While Ben was trying to find this Jorgen Von Strangle, Jorgen was quite busy trying to fight Vlad Plasmius and his three clones who were giving Jorgen quite a beating. Jorgen used his wand at every chance he had to destroy the clones or zap Vlad himself.

"Face it" said Vlad as he came right up to Jorgen and gave him a good punch sending him crashing against the wall, "it seems like I'll be able to subdue you and take your wand."

"You won't get away humiliating the most powerful fairy in the universe!" shouted Jorgen as he quickly recovered from the attack, "I'll give you a thousand more times the beating I have given to Binky!"

"Bring it then" said Vlad as he beacon Jorgen to advance toward him.

"Be my guest then" said Jorgen as he readied his large wand, aimed it at Vlad and attempted to fire at him to which Vlad dodged the ray from the wand and missed him.

"Oh so close" said Vlad then he and his clones fired their ghost beams at Jorgen, "but no cigar."

Jorgen then used his wand to create a shield around him which deflected the ghost beams that sent the ghost beams destroying anything that came its way.

"Hey, watch where you're firing that" said Crocker as a ghost beam shredded part of Crocker's hair in a literal close shave dodge.

"Need any help?" asked an unfamiliar voice to Jorgen.

As Jorgen gazed at the entrance of his headquarters, he notice some sort of creature literally lit with flames.

"Well, I don't know who you are" said Jorgen, "but if you can help me take down these two annoying pests, I think we can work something out in the end."

"Gladly" said Ben as Heatblast as he fired a fireball at one of the Vlad clones turning it into nothing.

"This is taking too long" said Crocker as he took out the big butterfly net, "I'm going to end this once and for all."

As Jorgen was quite busy fighting Vlad and the remaining clones, Crocker was about to creep right up with the big butterfly net to subdue Jorgen.

"You're going to stop Jorgen with that?" asked Ben who as Heatblast crept right behind Crocker.

"Why don't you have some foam for dessert" replied Crocker as he took out a fire extinguisher and used it on Ben, making Ben helpless as Heatblast, "take that you big match stick, and now for Jorgen."

Crocker then uses the big butterfly net and instantly before Ben's eyes, he noticed how weak Jorgen was getting despite his seemingly muscular build body.

"What's happening to you?" asked Ben as he attempted to get himself out of the foam.

"G-g-getting w-w-weaker l-l-like B-B-Binky" replied Jorgen.

"I'll take this" said Vlad as his clones reverted back to his original form and took Jorgen's large wand from the ground.

"Come on Mawgu" said Crocker on his communicator, "we got what we came for."

"Fine, fine" said Mawgu on the other line as he used his powers to create a portal, "get back here then why don't ya?"

As Crocker and Vlad Plasmius left the scene with Jorgen's wand, Ben's Omnitrix went into the red and changed Ben back into his normal human self. Ben then got himself out of the foam and took the big butterfly net off of Jorgen just in time as Cindy and the others had arrived on the scene.

"What the heck just happen here?" asked Cindy.

"Well" replied Jorgen as he got up, "puny right here helped me get that big horrible butterfly net off of me, and oh, this Vlad Plasmius took my wand after that crazy fairy hunter-Denziel Crocker weakened me."

"Great, because of Ben's actions, the Syndicate got away again" said Cindy.

"Hey, it's not my fault" said Ben, "Mr. So-Called Strongest Fairy in the Universe was too afraid of a butterfly net."

"Uh, Ben, I don't think it's wise to criticize Jorgen that way" said Wanda as she floated toward him.

"I did that once and he lost all of his stars" said Cosmo.

"Listen to me puny human" said Jorgen as he leaned down toward Ben, "you don't want to mess with me. Even without my wand, I'm pretty powerful."

"Hey, I got about eleven aliens in this here Omnitrix" said Ben as he was showing it off to Jorgen, "anyone of them can kick your butt."

"Oh is that a challenge?" asked Jorgen as he cracked his knuckles.

"Will you two just please stop it" replied Cindy as she got in between them then she turns to Ben, "you have to get back to Neutron's lab." Then she turns to Jorgen, "and as for you, how about taking on someone like me as Special Girl who has super strength? I don't think you would want to lose to a girl, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, no" replied Jorgen, "you people may go."

"Okay Neutron, fire up that dimensional portal invention of yours and let's get the heck out of here" said Cindy on her communicator.

"Right away" said Jimmy on the other line.

As Cindy and the others went through the portal to head back to Jimmy's lab, Vlad Plasmius and Denziel Crocker had brought Jorgen's large wand to the hideout of the Syndicate.

"Excellent" said Vilgax who was still healing in a tube, "I see you have done your job well."

"Should we use the wand's energy to regenerate you?" asked Vlad.

"In due time, in due time" replied Vilgax as he gave an evil smile and began to laugh.


	5. Vilgax's Scheme

Chapter 5: Vilgax's Scheme

Everything was in place. The ooze that was stolen from the power plant from Jimmy Neutron's universe was placed in one tube next to the healing tube Vilgax was healing in, and the other tube beside the healing tube was Jorgen's wand.

"Is everything prepared?" asked Vilgax to members of the Syndicate.

"Of course" replied Professor Calamitous, "with the aid of Mawgu and Vlad I was finally able to finish this invention."

"We're going to use Jorgen's wand as sort of a battery to regenerate you" said Vlad.

"And the ooze is to enhance your strength to full power" added Mawgu.

"Excellent" said Vilgax, "with the microbes from the pool of life to which Plankton had stolen, we can finally began the destruction of our nemeses. Denziel Crocker, throw the switch, now!"

"Will do" said Crocker who turned on the switch which activated Jorgen's wand along with inserting the ooze stolen from the power plant right into the healing tube which Vilgax was in.

After a few minutes or so, Vilgax could feel his entire body and even strength returning. Everything was going fine until things went critical and there was a large explosion to which Mawgu provided a shield around members of the Syndicate and Dr. Animo to protect them from the blast. As the smoke cleared, Vilgax stood in his old form, totally regenerated. He then looked around as the smoke cleared and stretched his muscles.

"It's so good to be alive" said Vilgax as he stretched his muscles.

"So what are we going to do with Jorgen's wand?" asked Plankton.

"I think I have a plan" replied Vilgax then he turns to Vlad, "tell me Vlad, do you know any project your old rival Jack Fenton has been creating?"

"Now that you mention it" said Vlad, "old Jack was recreating a new Ectosuit, one more stable than the previous version of it."

"I was thinking of stealing it" said Vilgax as he gave an evil smirk, "you know, use Jorgen's wand and the remaining ooze to power it up and make it our own to destroy our nemesis's."

"Now I like your plan" added Mawgu as he began to make an evil laugh.

While the Syndicate were planning their latest scheme, everybody else were back at Jimmy's lab and were quite demoralized.

"Why do you think Plankton could have acquire those microbes for?" asked Jimmy as he began to pace around his lab as his friends were in front of him.

"I'm no expert on this" replied Grandpa Max, "but I think it could likely have something to do with Vilgax."

"But the last time we faced Vilgax, he was destroyed in his ship that crashed near Mount Rushmore" said Gwen.

"True" said Grandpa Max, "but the last time I faced him was when I was a plumber. He somehow managed to regenerate and come after Ben."

"Do you think Vilgax and the Syndicate might be working with each other?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know who this Vilgax really is" replied Jimmy, "but if he was one of your most powerful villains, the Syndicate could surely benefit from an alliance with him."

"Do you know where the Syndicate can strike next?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I have heard from my dad that he's prepared to create a new ectosuit" replied Danny, "if Vlad or the Syndicate acquires this, it would certainly make the Syndicate even more powerful than they already are."

"I think for our shake we should head to Danny's universe" said Jimmy, "we should do whatever we can to stop the Syndicate from acquiring that new version of the ectosuit."

"Right" said Jimmy as he began to power up his dimensional portal invention.

As Jimmy was powering up his invention, meanwhile back in Danny's universe, Danny's father Jack Fenton was putting the finishing touches on the new ectosuit along with the help from his wife Maddie.

"It's nearly done" said Maddie as she was using a screwdriver on the ectosuit.

"It's done then to me" said Jack, "the Ectosuit 2.0 is done. It'll be able to challenge any powerful ghost that comes our way."

"Should we test this first?" asked Maddie to Jack.

"Of course not, I'm sure there are going to be no ghosts that are going to pop up that'll force us to test this baby out" replied Jack, "but should they, I'll be more than happy to take them out."

But of course Jack spoke too soon as several ghost animals came out of nowhere growling and sharpening their claws and coming toward the two.

"Me and my big stupid mouth" sighed Jack as he got out an anti-ghost gun along with Maddie doing the same.

As the two began to fight off the ghost animals, Jimmy and his friends along with the Tennysons had arrived outside of Danny's house. As they finally arrived, Jazz came running out along with Sam and Tucker.

"What's going on?" asked Jimmy to Jazz who was out of breath.

"Ghost animals, attacking mom and dad" replied Jazz as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Time to go hero" said Ben as he changed his Omnitrix to Wildmutt, "it's time to give those ghost animals a taste of their own medicine."

"Ben wait!" cried Grandpa Max who was again trying to stop his grandson from going in to help Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"Looks like it's time to go fetch the mutt" said Danielle to Danny.

"You got it" said Danny as they both left the scene to follow Ben.

"That's not the only problem" said Sam.

"What else is?" asked Grandpa Max.

"There are ghost animals crawling all over the place and some of them have been mutated" replied Tucker.

"Looks like we can use our N-Men powers to handle this" said Cindy.

"You do that" said Jimmy, "the Tennysons and I will go help Ben, Danny and Danielle."

While Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl were getting their N-Men powers ready, Ben as Wildmutt had already arrived on the scene and notice that both Maddie and Jack Fenton were knocked unconscious and the ghost animals were guarding what looked like to be an ectosuit Danny had described. One of the ghost animals was a mutated bear with four arms. The bear leaped toward Ben and attempted to attack him. Ben as wildmutt was able to dodge the attack. He then gave the mutated ghost bear a good punch sending it crashing against its fellow ghost animals. The ghost animals recovered the attack. A ghost ram then raced toward Ben and gave Ben as wildmutt a good head butt, sending Ben crashing against some of the experiments Maddie and Jack Fenton were working on. As the ghost ram was about to make another attack on Ben, it was blasted by a ghost beam from nowhere.

"Need a hand?" asked Danielle as she and Danny appeared before Ben to which he agreed by making some sort of roar.

"I'll take that as a yes" added Danny.

As Danny, Danielle and Ben all raced toward the ghost animals, several ghost beams from nowhere were fired at each one of them sending them crashing against the wall. As they got up, they notice it was Vlad Plasmius and his three clones along with Professor Calamitous in some sort of mech invention.

"Plasmius, I should have known" said Danny as he recovered from the attack.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel" said Vlad as his clones reverted back into the original body, "when are you and your little friends going to learn. The Syndicate this time will have the upper hand."

Ben then growls at Vlad and makes an attack to which Vlad fires a ghost beam at Ben, sending him crashing down to the ground again.

"Now that's no way for a doggie to act like" said Vlad as he gave an evil smirk to Ben, "you know, I think this alliance with the Syndicate, Dr. Animo, Mawgu and Vilgax may be beneficial to all of us after all."

"So it's true" said a voice as they turned around, Jimmy along with Grandpa Max and Gwen were at the entrance of the basement, "the Syndicate have formed an alliance with the nemeses of the Tennysons."

"Yes Neutron" said Professor Calamitous as he was using a claw of the mech to grab the ectosuit, "and they say I am the one who never finishes anything."

"Hope your friends Neutron have fun playing with our new ally Vilgax" said Vlad as Vlad along with Professor Calamitous and the ghost animals were leaving through a portal that Mawgu had created and carried the new ectosuit with them through it.

"I think we got bigger problems than this" said Jimmy as he began to hear fighting outside.

As Jimmy along with the Tennysons, Danny and Danielle got outside, they notice that Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby were having quite some trouble facing off Vilgax along with Vilgax using the power from Jorgen's wand to be impervious to Cosmo or Wanda's magic.

"Face it" said Vilgax as he held Cindy's hand as she attempted to give him a good punch, "you can never defeat me."

He then threw Cindy right against Carl, Sheen and Libby.

"You four are more pathetic than the Tennysons" said Vilgax as he began to laugh.

"Cosmo, Wanda, can't you do anything to stop this guy?" asked Timmy to his two "fairy programs".

"Not really" said Wanda, "he's powered by Jorgen's wand."

"And you know how powerful he is" said Cosmo.

"Well, just poof me into my Cleft uniform again" replied Timmy.

"Will do" said Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed him into his Cleft uniform.

"What the heck are you suppose to be?" asked Vilgax as he notice Timmy in his Cleft uniform.

"I'm—" before Timmy could reply, he was grabbed by Vilgax by the neck and thrown against Cindy as she was recovering from the attack.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" asked Danny as Vilgax turned around and notice Danny along with Danielle and Ben still as wildmutt.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Vilgax to the three, "Then come and get me."

All three raced toward Vilgax with Danny, Danielle and Ben giving Vilgax a good punch sending him across the street tearing it up.

"Wow, that's some damage" said Patrick who was observing the fight.

"But I think he's trying to get up" said Spongebob as he notice Vilgax recovering from the attack.

"You fools" laughed Vilgax then he got out his communicator to call Mawgu, "it's time to go. As for you people, this was a good warm up for me. See you when I come back to destroy you all."

"He's getting away!" cried Gwen as Vilgax left through the portal provided by Mawgu.

As Vilgax entered the portal and returned on the other side, Vlad along with Professor Calamitous had already placed the ectosuit in the center of the room.

"So what do you want to do with this?" asked Vlad.

"Oh, I think I have something in mine" replied Vilgax as he gave an evil smirk.


	6. A Prime Capture

Chapter 6: A Prime Capture

After the members of the Syndicate have placed the Ectosuit 2.0 in its place, Vilgax then ordered members of the Syndicate to enhance it even more.

"I want to be able to fit in this suit" said Vilgax as he ordered members of the Syndicate.

"Why on Earth should we obey you?" asked Crocker.

"Because" replied Vilgax as he leaned toward Crocker, "I am more powerful than you."

"Do what you're ordered" said Mawgu, "enhance the suit using Jorgen's wand and the remnants of the ooze."

"Fine, fine" said Professor Calamitous, "we're on it."

"Excellent" said Vilgax, "I knew you wouldn't challenge someone like me."

As members of the Syndicate began modifying the Ectosuit 2.0 into the Ectosuit 3.0, Jimmy along with everybody else who arrived back in his lab were quite confused to why Vilgax didn't just finish off his attack.

"So it seems like having the Syndicate going into everyone of our universes was just a way to regenerate Vilgax" said Jimmy.

"Yes, we can see that" said Grandpa Max.

"What kind of weapon could destroy someone like that?" asked Spongebob.

"This is something quite out of my league" replied Jimmy.

"But you're suppose to be the genius that's going to get us out of these sort of messes" said Cindy.

"Yea, and most of the time you cause them" added Sheen.

"I think I know one sort of weapon that would be able to stop Vilgax" said Grandpa Max, "we should really head back to our universe."

"But even if we do get that weapon" said Ben, "Vilgax is still unstoppable because he was powered by Jorgen's wand."

"And he's too powerful for us to shrink his power down to size" added Wanda.

"Then there must be a way we can certainly modify that weapon" said Grandpa Max then he turns to Jimmy, "do you know any other geniuses besides yourself in the other universes who would help us?"

"Well, there's Tucker who is good at electronics, we can use him and there's AJ from Timmy's universe" replied Jimmy.

"Then looks like I'm going to need help from your fairy programs" said Grandpa Max as he turned toward Timmy.

"No problem" said Timmy as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda, "I know you guys don't normally give wishes to people like this fellow, but I think this is an emergency."

"Don't worry" said Wanda, "we'll provide help to Max Tennyson in anyway we can."

"You got it" said Cosmo as he and Wanda poofed Grandpa Max to the various universes to retrieve Tucker and AJ along with the weapon that defeated Vilgax before.

But while everybody were anxiously waiting, an emergency red alert went right on the computer console.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Jimmy as he began to press buttons on the computer console.

"We need back up!" cried a military officer who was on the computer screen.

"How did you manage to get this line?" asked Danny.

"Hello, we're the military, we hacked into your system we're not that dumb" replied the military officer, "but we can certainly use your help. This fellow known as Vilgax using some sort of super suit is destroying all of our tanks and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't worry, we're going to be there as soon as possible" said Jimmy.

"It's time to go hero again" said Ben as he switched his Omnitrix to Cannon Bolt and changed into the cannonball-like alien, "time to show Vilgax my bowling skills."

"He had to say that pun" sighed Danielle.

"Tell me about it" sighed Gwen.

"Looks like we have to go fetch that bowling ball of a cousin of yours" said Cindy as she along with Libby, Carl and Sheen were preparing their N-Men powers.

While they were doing that, Ben as Cannon Bolt had already arrived on the scene where as Ben reverted back into his alien form from being an alien cannonball, he notice a bunch of destroyed tanks and lots of debris. Then he notice several military soldiers running and screaming for their lives.

"Yep, looks like old Vilgax was here" said Ben as he observed the cowardly military soldiers fleeing the scene then Ben raced toward the direction where Vilgax was causing more havoc.

"This is quite fun" said Vilgax as he used a sonic cannon from the Ectosuit 3.0 and blew away some tanks that were coming toward him, "I just wonder when Tennyson is going to arrive on the scene."

Before Vilgax could do any further damage, some sort of large bowling ball came crashing right into Vilgax sending him in the Ectosuit 3.0 flying across the sandy desert and hitting some tank debris.

"Well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson" said Vilgax as he recovered from the attack, "from the looks of it, I would have to say you just brought me in a new soldier I can use when I finally get that Omnitrix off of you."

"I'm a lot stronger now than I was before I faced you" said Ben.

"So am I thanks to my friends Dr. Animo, Mawgu and the Syndicate" said Vilgax, "they were the ones who provided me with this new super suit."

"Time to give you a bowling lesson" said Ben as he formed into a ball and then began to speed toward Vilgax.

Before Ben could hit Vilgax, Vilgax grabbed Ben and then notice at least a dozen tanks coming his way. He then literally used Ben as a bowling ball, sending Ben right toward the tanks, destroying them and having the military soldiers run away from the scene.

"Looks like this game of bowling is quite fun" laughed Vilgax as Ben was all dizzy as he recovered from the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that" said Ben as he was still quite dizzy.

"You and what army?" asked Vilgax.

"How about this one?" asked a voice from nowhere.

There was a sudden shockwave coming directly toward him which pushed him against some tank debris. As he got up, he notice Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen with their N-Men powers.

"It's you four" said Vilgax, "I'm going to get that Omnitrix if it's the last thing I do and you four are not going to stand in my way."

"How about if we jump it the game?" asked a voice behind Vilgax.

Suddenly Vilgax notices Danny and Danielle flying right toward him using their ghost beams and sent Vilgax crashing down to the ground.

"You two" growled Vilgax as he recovered from the attack, "it's certainly a good thing that my suit is ghost proof."

Vilgax then turns one of the mechanical arms on the suit into some sort of blaster and begins to fire at Danny and Danielle.

"This is my chance for some payback" said Ben as he began to roll toward Vilgax who was quite busy trying to aim at Danny and Danielle.

Ben then gave Vilgax a good hit, and another hit. Cindy then jumped in and used her special girl power strength and threw Ben as hard as she could toward Vilgax sending Vilgax right toward some canyon rocks.

"Very impressive" said Vilgax as he recovered from the attack, "but not good enough."

Vilgax then raced toward everybody else, giving Cindy a good punch sending her crashing right into a large rock cracking it open. He then moved onto Sheen who attempted to confuse him, but Vilgax used one of the blasters from the Ectosuit 3.0 and blasted Sheen off balance sending him crashing down to the ground. Then he moved onto Carl who attempted to use his belching shockwave against him, but this time Vilgax stood firm and merely crept up toward Carl to which Carl then just became frighten like his usual self and began to run away. He then concentrated his attention on Danny and Danielle who were attempting to use their ghost beams against Vilgax, but it was no use as Vilgax used a sonic cannon installed within the Ectosuit 3.0 and fired away against the two.

"This has gone far enough" said Ben, "I'm not going to let Vilgax humiliate me again."

As Ben began to race toward Vilgax like a bowling ball would, Vilgax again grabbed Ben. He then began to swing Ben around and around and threw it right toward Danny and Danielle to which knocked them unconscious along with Ben.

"This is just simply too easy" laughed Vilgax.

As Vilgax made that statement in Timmy's universe after recruiting Tucker and AJ, Grandpa Max could feel shivers.

"Say, are you cold?" asked Cosmo, "Do you want a sweater? That always makes me warm and toasty."

"No you dolt, it means something is quite wrong" said Wanda.

"You got it" said Grandpa Max, "we need to get back to Jimmy's universe quick."

"But what about that project you recruited me along with Timmy's friend Jimmy and Tucker here?" asked AJ.

"No time to explain" replied Grandpa Max.

As Grandpa Max, Tucker and AJ poofed back to Jimmy's universe thanks to Timmy's "fairy programs" at the scene of the battle, Grandpa Max gasped as Ben as Cannon Bolt laid unconscious along with the others. Then he notice Vilgax in the Ectosuit 3.0.

"Ah, Max Tennyson" said Vilgax, "so glad you could see your final defeat. Looks like I'll be taking your grandson to get that Omnitrix off of him."

"You won't get away with this Vilgax" said Grandpa Max.

"Oh" said Vilgax as he walked over to the unconscious Ben and changed him back into his human form and picked him up along with signaling Mawgu to open a portal, "but I already have."

"We can't let alien boy get away!" cried Cosmo as he began to weep.

"The portal!" shouted Tucker as they attempted to race toward it, "It's closing!"

But of course it was too late and the portal to the secret hideout of the Syndicate closed. Back at the Syndicate's hideout, Vilgax had arrived and placed Ben who was still unconscious on the table.

"This is the reason why you wanted to team up with us?" asked Vlad to Vilgax.

"Look, I can promise you" replied Vilgax as he got out of the Ectosuit 3.0, "the Omnitrix will certainly benefit us all."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Professor Calamitous.

"Mawgu" replied Vilgax as he turned to him, "can you regenerate my destroyed ship? I think it's only proper we should head back to my universe to do this sort of experiment."

The scene ends with Vilgax making an evil laugh along with other members of the Syndicate, Mawgu and Dr. Animo doing it.


	7. Rescuing Ben and Doing Damage

Chapter 7: Rescuing Ben and Doing Damage

It was a few hours since Ben had been knocked unconscious by Vilgax and taken to the hideout of the Syndicate. Since then, Mawgu under the direction of Vilgax had recreated Vilgax's ship that was destroyed by the Tennysons the first time he attempted to remove the Omnitrix from Ben. Next came regenerating the men Vilgax had lost during the explosion which was quite a simple task for Mawgu to use his powers.

"Excellent" said Vilgax as he was taking a look around his resurrected ship, "everything was the way it was before this ship was destroyed by the Tennysons."

"I am glad you are satisfied with my work" said Mawgu.

"Now go tell the Syndicate to bring me the boy and we can head back to my universe and initiate the invasion from there once the Omnitrix has been removed" said Vilgax.

"Will do" said Mawgu as he gave an evil laugh.

"So what happens after this?" asked Dr. Animo as he came into the scene.

"We take over my universe as a stepping point" replied Vilgax, "from there we can use the aliens within the Omnitrix as our soldiers to take over the other universes of those so-called heroes that tried to stop us."

Meanwhile, Jimmy along with AJ and Tucker were attempting to modify the weapon that brought down Vilgax before back in the Tennysons' universe.

"This shouldn't take any longer" said Jimmy as he was using some tools Goddard was providing him with.

"With the technology Sam provided me, I'm sure I can make this more powerful" said Tucker.

"Same here" added AJ as he was near his finishing touches on the weapon.

"Is everything just about done?" asked Grandpa Max as he and everybody else entered the scene.

"Well, mostly" replied Jimmy, "we need somebody big and strong to lift this. I don't think you can do the job anymore."

"I know just the person who wants some payback" said Timmy then he winked to Wanda and Cosmo.

"You got it sport" said Wanda as she and Cosmo waved their wands and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Say, what the heck am I doing here, I was still being laughed at for losing my wand" said Jorgen.

"Jorgen, how would you like to get back at the Syndicate and their allies who stole your wand?" asked Timmy.

"Oh, you mean I can help you people beat them up for you?" asked Jorgen.

"Not really" said Danny, "we'll be busy with most of that."

"We need you to use this large gun against Vilgax" said Jimmy.

"It's quite heavy for anyone of us to lift the thing" said Tucker.

"Oh, really" said Jorgen, "you mean I get to shoot someone with it?"

"The main target is really Vilgax" replied Grandpa Max.

"Who's he?" asked Jorgen.

"He's that octopus-face guy" replied Cindy.

"Let's get going then shall we?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Great" replied Jimmy, "I'll take my rocket along with Cindy, Carl, Libby and Sheen."

"I'll head there with Sam and Tucker on the Specter Speeder" said Timmy, "along with Spongebob and Patrick."

"Oh boy, we're going to see that muscular Squidward!" shouted Patrick with joy.

"No Pat, he's a bad guy you know that V guy, nothing like Squidward" said Spongebob as he and his friend were heading to the Specter Speeder.

"Well, he sure looks like him" remarked Patrick as they got into the Specter Speeder.

As the Specter Speeder and Jimmy in his rocket took off, Grandpa Max, Gwen and Jorgen followed closely behind them using the trailer as Grandpa Max pushed the buttons on the trailer to make it seem like it can fly. While that was going on, Ben finally woke up to find himself back in his universe and chained to a table along with some sort of dissecting tools on a portable table nearby.

"I don't like the looks of this" said Ben, "this is oddly familiar."

"Yes my boy it is" said Vilgax as he entered the scene with members of the Syndicate along with Dr. Animo and Mawgu behind him, "we're finally going to get the ultimate weapon that will destroy all of our nemeses. Including someone like you." 

"Well, you won't get away with this" said Ben as he began to struggle to get out of his predicament.

"Oh, but I already have" said Vilgax as he picked up a knife on the table.

"Uh, we have some company coming this way" said Professor Calamitous as he interrupted Vilgax in his victory moment.

"Fine" sighed Vilgax as he placed the knife back on the table, "I'll deal with these troublemakers first before I come back for you."

While Vilgax along with members of the Syndicate, Dr. Animo and Mawgu left to go and fight off the oncoming intruders, Ben was quite alone as he attempted to do his best to struggle out of the chained table.

"Hey, let me help you" said a familiar voice to Ben.

As Ben turned his head, he notice Danielle floating above him.

"I don't know if I should be happy to see you or quite afraid, but get me out of here!" cried Ben.

"Will do" said Danielle as she floated down to attempt to free Ben.

As Danielle was attempting to do just that, some of Vilgax's soldiers came into the scene.

"Sir, we spotted an intruder trying to free the prisoner, we're moving in" said the soldier as he readied his weapon.

"Uh, Danielle, anytime you would like to free me so that I can help you kick these guys' butts" said Ben as he notice Vilgax's soldiers approaching them.

"I'm almost done" said Danielle who was using her ghost beams to blast the chains attempting to free Ben's arms and legs.

"Don't worry" said another familiar voice, "you won't need to.

Suddenly ghost beams out of nowhere came right at Vilgax's soldiers knocking each one of them unconscious and revealing Danny who had finally arrived on the scene. Danny then helped Danielle free Ben from being chained to the table.

"Oh no you two are not going to make me lose that Omnitrix" said Vilgax as he entered the scene.

Danny and Danielle then fired their ghost beams at Vilgax sending him crashing right into the wall. Vilgax then recovered from the attack and raced toward Danny and Danielle giving them each a good punch sending them crashing against the portable table. Ben then finally had enough of this and changed his Omnitrix to Fourarms and changed into the four-armed alien.

"It's time that you picked on someone your own size" said Ben as he stepped into the scene

Ben then raced toward Vilgax as Fourarms giving Vilgax four good punches using all of Fourarms arms sending Vilgax crashing right into the wall again.

"You might have grown stronger since our last encounter" said Vilgax as he recovered, "but I'm still stronger than you."

Vilgax then raced toward Ben, Danny and Danielle who were recovering from Vilgax's attack and were given several good punches by Vilgax sending each flying toward the wall. As Vilgax was about to change Ben back into his human form, the Specter Speeder came bursting in the room with Tucker at the wheel. Sam then used the weapons on the Specter Speeder and fired at Vilgax sending him flying across the room and right into the hallway of the ship.

"You think that you can defeat me with that such a weapon?" asked Vilgax then Vilgax got out his communicator, "okay Calamitous you can use that Ectosuit."

"Will do" said Professor Calamitous on the other line who then busted into the scene with the Ectosuit 3.0 being powered by Jorgen's wand and the remnants of the ooze stolen.

"Hey, it's Einstein!" shouted Patrick who was in the Specter Speeder and notice Calamitous in the Ectosuit.

"That's not Einstein Pat, that's this Calamitous fellow" said Spongebob.

"Well it looks like he's going down" said Sam as she pressed some buttons on the Specter Speeder which revealed some rockets and fired at Calamitous.

Calamitous had an easier time dodging the rockets and the lasers that were coming toward him in the Ectosuit. The evil professor then fired several rockets from the Ectosuit to which Tucker had to outmaneuver. Ben then had enough as he recovered from the attack and tapped the back of the Ectosuit to which Calamitous turned around. Ben responded by giving him a good punch sending the Ectosuit crashing right toward the wall and another arm of Ben grabbing Calamitous right out of the Ectosuit.

"Uh, you wouldn't hurt someone with glasses would you?" asked Calamitous as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Now that's not nice picking on someone smaller than you" said Vilgax as he entered the scene.

Vilgax then made his attack at Ben giving Ben a good punch or two and knocked Ben right toward the wall again.

"Now I am going to turn you back into your pathetic human self so that I acquire that Omnitrix" said Vilgax as he pinned Ben toward the wall.

Before Vilgax could go any further, Grandpa Max's trailer busted into the scene and Jorgen appeared from the roof and fired the weapon that destroyed Vilgax in the first place. The blast of the weapon then sent Vilgax crashing through several rooms of his ship and crashing into the scene where Vlad Plasmius along with Mawgu, Crocker, Dr. Animo and Plankton were having trouble facing Timmy, Jimmy and his friends.

"It's about time that you arrived" said Vlad as he was trying to knock Sheen out who was running around him in circles.

"I got my own issues" said Vilgax as he got the debris off of himself.

"Could we have some sort of proof?" asked Plankton.

Suddenly Grandpa Max's trailer then raced toward the scene along with the Specter Speeder, Ben, Danny and Danielle following close behind.

"Uh, I could use some help over here" said Professor Calamitous as he came into the scene all beaten up.

"Say, what suggestions do you have to avoid anymore of this pain?" asked Mawgu.

"I'll go with running away from it" replied Plankton as he was about to be run over by Grandpa Max's trailer.

"Time to take another hit against octopus man" said Jorgen as he used the weapon that was used against Vilgax before on Vilgax again sending him crashing toward a vital part of his ship.

"Somehow I can see this is going to end badly for me" sighed Vilgax as he began noticing the red alert lights flashing around the ship.

"I think we should get the heck out of here" said Grandpa Max.

"Good idea" said Jimmy.

"I'll get Cosmo and Wanda to poof some us out of here" said Timmy.

"You got it" said Wanda as she and Cosmo waved their wands and poofed half of everybody away from the ship.

"Now if you would be so kind" said Jorgen as he got into the trailer along with Ben, Danny and Danielle, "we should go and grab my wand."

"You got it" said Grandpa Max as he started the trailer and headed toward the area where Jorgen's wand laid on the ground after Ben gave the Ectosuit a beating.

As the trailer went toward the area, a door of the trailer opened and Jorgen grabbed his wand.

"Now I can get you people out of this" said Jorgen as he happily used his wand and poofed everybody out to a safer area where Jimmy and everybody else where.

As everyone were finally accounted for, they all notice Vilgax's ship was out of control, heading straight toward a mountain.

"What the heck are we going to do?!" cried Professor Calamitous, "We're surely going to be blown to pieces!"

"Don't worry, don't worry" said Mawgu, "just get everybody here and everything will be peachy."

As members of the Syndicate got together along with Dr. Animo and Vilgax who recovered from the attack by the weapon that nearly killed him, Mawgu used his powers and teleported members of the Syndicate and their ally Dr. Animo back to a temporary safe place. While Vilgax's ship began to fall right toward the mountain, crashing and exploding into pieces like fireworks.

"Isn't it just nice that this is the Fourth of July?" asked Cosmo who was quite clueless to what happen.

"I'm just glad we're never going to have to worry about this Syndicate again" replied Ben as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Somehow I don't think we have heard the last of them" said Jimmy.

Meanwhile the Syndicate along with Mawgu, Dr. Animo and Vilgax had teleported themselves to a strange realm.

"W-w-where did you teleport us?" asked Calamitous.

"W-w-what are those shadowy figures gathering around us?" asked Plankton as he notice several shadow beings wearing masks surrounding them.

"I don't like this!" cried Crocker as he huddled to Vlad.

"Get off me!" cried Vlad.

"I don't like it!" cried Crocker.


End file.
